Alone, Jaejoong side
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Yun. Selamat tinggal..." YunJae.


_**Tittle**_ _ **:**_ _ **Alone (Jaejoong Side)**_

 _ **Writer**_ _ **: NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _ **Little bit angst**_

 _ **Rate**_ _ **:**_ _ **T**_

 _ **Cast**_ _ **:**_ _ **Kim Jaejoong**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: : They are not mine but this story**_ _ **is**_ _ **mine, NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_ _ **This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love).**_ _ **Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju salah satu kursi taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon mahoni besar lagi rindang sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Sosok menawan itu enggan diantar oleh kakak-kakaknya maupun adik iparnya. Jaejoong ingin sendiri, Jaejoong ingin mengenang waktu yang telah lalu dimana dirinya dan Yunho berjanji akan bertemu di taman pada hari ulang tahunnya. Kejadian itu sudah lebih dari 5 bulan lalu namun sampai sekarang Yunho tidak kunjung menemuinya.

Merasa kebas pada betis dan pergelangan kakinya, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Mata hitamnya menerawang menatap risik daun mahoni yang bergoyang seirama melodi angin. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang buket bunga mawar aneka warna itu akhirnya meletakkan karangan bunga yang ditujukannya untuk orang terkasih.

"Sudah 5 bulan, Yun." bibir merah penuh itu bergumam. Kelopak matanya terpejam ketika semilir angin menerpa kulitnya yang pucat namun memancarkan rona kemerahan alami.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai kesendirian yang gajil seperti ini dimana dirinya bisa dengan leluasa menikmati sakit, pahit, getir, nelangsa, sendu, bahagia dan gembira yang mengisi tiap rongga relung hatinya.

"Hmm... Usianya menginjak 9 bulan. Tinggal menunggu hari sampai dia lahir." jemari lentik Jaejoong mengusap permukaan perut buncitnya yang tertutup oleh sweeter tebal berwarna pastel. "Terlalu lama kau pergi meninggalkan kami."

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh ketika perlahan air matanya turun membasahi wajah cantiknya –walaupun Jaejoong enggan disebut cantik. "Tidak apa-apa karena kau memang harus pergi."

Mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu melirik ke bagian samping kursi yang tengah didudukinya kini. Harusnya pada bagian yang kosong itu terduduk sosok Yunho, orang yang paling dirindukannya sekarang. Orang yang ingin dipeluk dan diciumnya dengan rindu dendam terdalam yang pernah Jaejoong rasakan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuknya." Jaejoong bergumam, "Jung Hyunno... Ya, memang terdengar seperti Yunho. Karena tujuanku adalah agar anak ini tahu siapa ayah kandungnya."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga memerah –lebih merah daripada warna alami bibirnya yang kini sedang memucat.

"Aku mengerti." pemilik kulit pucat itu berdiri dari duduknya kepayahan, telapak tangannya yang hangat mengusap perlahan perut buncitnya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Yun. Kalau kau bisa mendengarku, pergilah ke dunia dimana seharusnya kau berada. Jangan khawatir karena aku akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik. Selamat tinggal..." usai melirik buket bunga yang teronggok diam di atas kursi taman yang muram, Kim Jaejoong, sosok menawan itu berjalan pergi. Pergi membawa nestapanya tanpa menyadari sosok transparan muram yang mengawasinya dalam diam. Jung Yunho

 **5 bulan yang lalu**

 _ **"Sebuah sedan ditemukan masuk jurang setelah menabrak besi pembatas jalan. Diduga supir mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk. Saksi mata mengatakan sedan tersebut melaju sangat cepat padahal jalanan kala itu sedang licin usai hujan deras. Korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan tunggal tersebut bernama Jung Yunho, pengusaha muda putra sulung perdana menteri yang baru menikah 4 bulan yang lalu..."**_

 **###**

 **END**

 **###**

Drable gaje ketika bosan menunggu yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Tetap jaga kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.Wednesday, March 25, 2015

11:07:11 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
